Sabrina the Brave
by SunnySnowflakes
Summary: Sabrina had last seen Jack Frost one month ago. It wasn't easy to see each other her being spirit of the summer, him spirit of the winter, but they were determined to find a way. Sabrina was lonely, so was Jack. At least they had that in common. Who knew they had so much more? ((WARNING: Slight Occness. Originally a rp with sabrinathefiregirl and ask-jack-frosty on Tumblr))


It had been a month since she had seen him. Yet Sabrina still remembered him distinctively, his white hair, his smirk, his beautiful and perfect eyes. She died saving her little brother, Jamie Bennett in a house fire, and met Jack soon after. And every since then the two of them were really good friends, except they were usually busy, while he helped winter she had to help summer. Her with fire and him with ice, they were exact opposites but she liked it that way. Always on the opposite side of the earth from each other. She had finished another summery day when she heard someone behind her, brushing her strawberry blonde hair from her blue eyes, she stiffened.

Jack took a deep breath, he had been preparing for this moment forever, "Hey Sabrina," He said, weakly. He saw the shocked expression on her face and wondered if she was mad.

She grinned as she heard the familiar voice, "Jack! Hey!" She hugged the winter spirit tightly, making sure her body tempature was down.

He grinned wide, "Sabrina! It's so great to see you!" He hugged her back, loving every second.

She let herself giggle, "You too! I missed you a lot," She pulled away so she wouldn't burn him.

He kept on his grin, but raised an eyebrow, "You did? I thought I was the only one," He was a little disappointed when she let go.

"No, of course not, I missed you every second," She admitted then blushed, why did she just let herself say that.

Jack smiled wider and said, "I've missed you too," He looked down, "And I sort of have a question."

She grinned, "Yeah?" 'Maybe he's going to ask you on a date' She thought, 'No, he doesn't like you back,' She reminded herself.

Jack took another breath, "Well, it's been pretty long since we've seen one another and I was wondering," He paused to look up at her, "If you would like to maybe meet up tonight?"

She beamed, "Yes! Of course!" She was so excited she was basically jumping up and down, she stopped and tried to act cool, "I mean, uh sure," She laughed nervously. Was this a date?

Jack let himself breath out, 'YES!' He thought but said, "Can't wait!"

"Great!" She couldn't let her gigantic smile go, this was the greatest day ever. As she flew away she waved, she still wondered if this was a date or not.

Jack waved back, already impatient for the night. He flew around like a maniac, laughing. She, of course happily excited as well, got ready quickly. She used some girls straight iron to do her strawberry hair then went back outside. She hoped her red hoodie would do and soon it was time. She quickly flew to their meeting spot. Jack smiled wide as he flew to their meeting spot, he saw Sabrina waiting there, "Hey Sabrina! You look lovely," He landed and blushed.

She blushed and looked down, rubbing her arms nervously, "Thanks," Her blush was fully visible over her cheek bones.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" She asked with a small smirk.

"You'll see," He laughed, already flying, he picked her up bridal style without thinking.

She blushed, putting her arms around his neck, "Okay, I trust you."

He smirked, knowing she could fly as well, so she must have been enjoying it. He slowed down slightly, stopping at a lake. The lake where he died.

She looked around as they landed, "A frozen lake?" She stepped down, arms still around his neck.

Jack blushed, not knowing whether or not to tell her, "Yeah, the place is," He breathed in steadily, "Special to me." He wanted to hit his own head but Sabrina's arms were still around them.

She took her arms back and smiled, "It is?" She looked at the lake, "It's beautiful," she leaned down next to the ice, not daring touch it because it would melt. Jack pulled her a little closer, just to make sure she didn't touch the ice, but quickly realized she was probably out of her comfort zone. "Why is it special? If you don't mind my asking?" She looked at her reflection on the thin ice.

Jack sighed, "Long story, I doubt you'd want to hear," he floated into a sitting position on the ground.

Sabrina sat down in the snow, letting it melt around her, "Yeah, I do want to hear it. Of course I do," She took his hand softly and assuringly.

He sighed, "I came here in my past life, as you could say, with my sister. Her name was Emma," He smiled at her name, "But this is also where I died."

She frowned, looking at the ice, "You died here?" She felt so bad, "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine," He wondered if she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"What happened?" She asked worried, "If you want to tell me that is."

He sighed, seeing his breath in front of him, as usual. He was so sick of the cold, "I was going out with my sister to ice skate and well... it didn't go as planned. The ice was thinner than it looked."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You fell in?" She sighed, "That's terrible."

Jack looked down, "I didn't just fall in. My sister was about to fall, but I pulled her out of the way with my staff. Though, I couldn't save the both of us."

She nodded, "That's a lot like how I died, maybe we do have something in common."

He looked at her worried, "What happened?" He had never really heard her story.

She looked back at the ice, "Well, let's see. It all started when my house mysteriously caught on fire. No one knows how it happened, it just did. So my family ran out, my little sister Sophie and my Mom, then when I. got there I realized my little brother Jamie was still inside, I ran back in for him. And he got out in time," She sighed, "But I didn't."

His eyes widened, "Jamie and Sophie Bennett?" he was surprised, "And that's awful!" He held her hand tightly.

"You know them?" She asked, "They're my little siblings, well... they were that is," She shook her head, "And it's okay, I did it for Jamie."

"Jamie saved us! He's a hero! He was the first child to see me, actually."

"Really? So all that is true," She smiled, "I thought Jamie's imagination was just huge."

Jack laughed, "That's what they want you to think, and yeah, all of the Guardians are real."

"That's great, I'd love to meet them some day," She sighed happily, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jack was surprised but liked it, it felt so right. "I can introduce to them!" He offered.

"Really?" She looked at him, "That'd be fun, but before that I have a question."

Jack wondered if she was going to ask him to be her boyfriend, 'Don't get your hopes up, Jack' He reminded himself, "And what would that be?"

"Was this... meant as a date?" She started with a nervous smile.

Jack didn't know how to answer, "Honestly yes," He admitted, "I mean, it doesn't have to be, just-"

She grinned and interrupted his sentence, "Great! I hoped it was but I didn't want to make things awkward or anything."

"Wait, so you actually... like me?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, so much! Like yes. And you actually like me?" She bit her lip nervously, not wanting to get her hopes op even if he did ask her on a date.

Jack grinned, "Who wouldn't? I mean, um.. yes of course," He hit his head for being an idiot.

She grinned again, "I can't believe this!" She hugged him then pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I-is something wrong?" He asked worried he had already done something stupid.

"No, no, I'm just so happy," She smiled, glancing at his lips then back at his eyes.

He blushed, knowing what they were both thinking, "You're great you know that?"

She blushed too, "No I'm really not," She rolled her eyes playfully, "You're just saying that."

Jack hesitated, "If I was just saying that would I do this?" Before she could respond he placed a light, sweet kiss on her lips.

She smiled into the kiss, if this was a dream she definitely never wanted to wake up. She let him pull away when ready and was absolutely speechless, she could hear her heart beat a thousand times too fast, butterflies swirling in her stomach, and goose bumps on her skin. Once he pulled away he smiled at her expression and hugged her tightly. She took his hand as he pulled away with a smile, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was Jamie's older sister, I thought it would make things awkward," She squeezed his hand.

"Although, we might want to tell them about...us," He hesitated.

She looked down, "Uhm, well okay, how do you think that will go? You'd have to do the talking, he can't see me," She explained.

Jack was surprised, "Your own brother can't see you?!" He calmed himself, "I think they'll take it okay. I mean, they like both of us."

"Well that's true, but Jamie's thirteen now," She made a face, "Sophie will love it but Jamie? I don't know," She stood up still holding his hand.

Jack took a deep breath and stood too, "Don't worry alright? Even if he doesn't like it, I'm sure he'll get used to it. Plus I might be able to convince him to believe in you."

She nodded, "Okay, let's go then," She took up off the ground wobbly, "That was a great date by the way."

Jack blushed, "Yeah, it was," He tightened his grip on her hand and started flying them towards the house.


End file.
